A Modern Miracle
by Deka-Chan560
Summary: Everyone always tells the story of Cinderella. Beautiful girl, evil step-sisters blah blah, etcetera etcetera, but what about the story of snow white? Or, more accurately Yuugi Mouto, the boy with the fairest skin in all of Domino? Eventual Puzzleshipping, AU, OCs.


Deka: Hey there! SO I know I should be working on the next chapter for BR, but it just won't flow, so I'm posting this first chapter of this new fic. I hope you all like it.

Summary: Everyone always tells the story of Cinderella. Beautiful girl, evil step-sisters blah blah, etcetera etcetera, but what about the story of snow white? Or, more accurately Yuugi Mouto, the boy with the fairest skin in all of Domino?

Warnings: Shounen Ai, light cursing, AU. Um… I think that's it for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own _**YU-GI-OH!**___, all rights to the previously named franchise go to _**Kazuki Takahashi and/or The 4 licensing Corporation**_ (formerly known as 4 Kids Entertainment). I also don't own _**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.**_

I know that this will take me awhile to actually finish, but I will try to get the chapters up quickly. Enjoy and Arigatou Gosaimasu for reading.

_-~o0o~-_

Ah, the winter in Domino was always so peaceful, from the crisp blanket of snow that fell from the sky, to the beautiful colors of Christmas lights hung on the Homes of most.

Sarah Moto sat on her front porch, grading papers. She glanced out at the gorgeous scenery and smiled to herself. It was always so beautiful here… As she picked up another of her student's essays on (ironically enough) the beauty of winter, she got the smallest of paper cuts. "Ow!" she clicked her teeth "Oh darn!" Her finger began to bleed the smallest of drops, and one fell on the snow.

As she gazed at the crimson drop, saturating its red hue into the snow near her midnight-black boot, she wished for a child, with lips as red as blood, hair as black as night, and skin as pale as snow, but she had been unable to conceive before, so what would change now? "Ah, well." And she went back to grading papers.

A few months later, Sarah hadn't been feeling to well, so she decided to go see her doctor, who assumed that she was pregnant. After running a blood test, the assumption was confirmed, and Sarah was elated, she couldn't wait to tell her husband, Ken when he had come back home from work that night.

"Sarah? Are you here?"

"I'm right here sweetheart." She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and pulled back. Her husband noticing the pure happiness gleaming in her garnet orbs.

"Sarah, you look awfully happy."

She grinned and nodded "I have great news, Ken!"

He smiled, his blue eyes soft as he looked at her "Alright, just let me put down my briefcase and you can tell me."

She nodded happily and let go. "Of course."

After setting down his briefcase, Ken and Sarah talked about the news, Sarah soothing her husband about why she had been feeling odd lately. She told him and he nearly fainted in happiness, she had also told him how the doctor said it was a true miracle. They talked about all of the things they would do for the child, what they would name him or her, how they would decorate the nursery and things of the like, falling.

Nine months later, Sarah gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who had been named, Yugi. Sadly, there had been complications with the birth, as there had been with the pregnancy, and Sarah passed away, a few hours after seeing her son for the first time. Before she died, as she had known it was inevitable, she made her husband promise her that he would move on after her, and he did, unable to deny her dying wish, and she smiled, before taking her last breath.

About a year later, Ken took another wife, an immensely beautiful woman, though she was vain and cold, to all those other than Ken, and was only after his money and social status, but he loved her, and married her anyway. Since the woman was so vain, she ran a website called , which showed the most beautiful people in the country. She had people send in pictures of the most beautiful people that they could find and vote on who they thought was the most beautiful. She would post a picture of herself, anonymously of course, and she would always come out on top.

She went to her desktop computer and pulled up her URL to check the status of the contest. Of course, she was in the lead… but only by 20%! That was a half percent drop from yesterday! This just wouldn't do!

As she tried to keep herself looking young and beautiful by using surgeries and shots, a fully natural beauty was emerging over the next seventeen years… and one day when she checked the status, she nearly screamed bloody murder at what she saw.

The status even read differently to her now…

"Ah! The queen has fallen!

Tis' true she is fair, but…

There is another here

Who has claimed

The new title of King!

The boy with the fairest of skin!

As white as snow…

The boy with the petal like lips!

As red as blood…

And the boy with the hair black as midnight!

The fairest of them all, Yugi Moto!"

She gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her fists tightly, there was absolutely no way that she would hand over her crown to a mildly cute boy! She would get rid of him… Soon…

_-~o0o~-_

Well, that was the prologue for A Modern Fairytale! I hope you liked, and thank you for taking the time to read as well. Please review and I'll answer any questions that I can and clear up any confusion, just PM me.

TBC


End file.
